Unshaped, The
The Unshaped are powerful immortals, or at least really long lived as no one has ever died for now, once unlucky visitors of the Grand Distortion they were deprived of their shape by Hensen and the Wondermaker that turned them into the protean horrors that they are today. The Unshaped in their natural form appear as large bluish translucent oozes, that keep shifting and moving following chaotic patterns, they can choose to assume any shape that they desire but are unable to maintain a fixed form for more than a few seconds, a thing that greatly frustrate them, they are also capable of limited alteration of reality, that become nearly godlike in nature within the Grand Distortion. Most of the Unshaped are totally mad, but quite capable of appearing sane to the observer if they want, their mind was warped by the process of “unshaping” but keep some memories of their original life, they are wicked and cruel creatures, envious of other beings that have a fixed form, but at the same time proud of their ability to become whatever they want, albeit briefly. Most of the Unshaped develop a natural hunger for power and a desire to subvert any society and come at their top, they also lust for knowledge. Some, if not every, unshaped hate their master, but are unconsciously forced to serve him. Creation is hostile for these creatures that can exist there only for few moments before static reality overcome them and they are forced to go back to the safety of the Grand Distortion and even these few moments are extremely painful to the Unshaped. In order to interact with the world they have developed a way to posses other creatures taking control of their bodies and minds, accessing their memories and knowledge the limit of this power is unknown and apparently the host does not need to be corporeal. The host is aware of anything done while possessed and has access to a limited share of the creature knowledge even after he left the body, for this reason the Unshaped tend to kill or at least keep imprisoned their ex-hosts when they leave. The Unshaped are usually allied to each other with the strongest is in charge and the other following its lead, however they fight for power is quite common and they constantly scheme against each other. Their current leader, Jarek once an Humite and an important officer of the White Shield and the first of the Unshaped, control the whole race using a mix of intimidation and wise management of informations, as he is the one who have discovered the way to possess mortal and hold the power to banish the unshaped back to the Grand Distortion, the demon lord Nurgle also oversee the unshaped for Hensen and has a personal guard of these horrors to do his biddings. Currently they are infiltrating the Free Nations military command, following Jarek personal ambition of ruling Terena after he was forced out of power when Drevan apparently killed him, he hate both the Free Nations and the Humites but he does not dare to do anything about the first due to his fear of Hensen retribution. A group of fey dragons has also come under control of the Unshaped and has formed an alliance with the Imperium, apparently the bond between the dragons and the unshaped are producing unexpected result and soon enough a new breed of the majestic reptiles might be seen in creation. Within the monastery of Nitha a group of unshaped has made many interesting discoveries, first that they manifest, albeit briefly, when near to high concentrations of pure bloodstone, or that powerful ritual magic, that can only be performed by mortals, can keep them stable for longer periods, and that if the merge with a willing host they are able to channel more of their power and are capable of minor reality alterations (Coming soon, as a warlock path linked to the unshaped possessed) A part for Jerek controlled group there are other unshaped in creation, one is rumored to be hidden within a cursed place known as the Hungry forest, feeding on the viciously warped circle of consumption of the place to remain stable. Their ability in warping reality is some time used to produce horrific creatures to act as servants. Occasionally these creatures develop as independent races that while usually under the influence of their creators they have nothing in common with them (The first Example will come soon with the possessed fey dragons creating Dragoborn as soldiers as soon as I have the points) The Unshaped finally managed to discover a way to walk the world for longer periods of time when a skilled artificer was tricked into providing them with a special armor that isolate the creature from static reality. While encased within the armor they lose their shapeshifting powers but are able to walk the earth until the protection is destroyed, channeling their supernatural powers in terrifying ways. (This is also a future project)